Tout Pour Elle
by Ad25
Summary: Cet O.S prend place à la fin de l'épisode 23 de la saison 2 ; . Parce que Danny m'a vraiment fait peur...Enjoy ! Léger Slash. Danny/Grace/Steve


Helloo' !

Cet OS prend place à la fin de l'épisode 23 de la saison 2 et peut-être début de la saison 3. Je tiens à dire que tout spoiler, s'il y'en a, et dépourvu de ma volonté !

On oublie le kidnapping de Kono et l'agression de Malia ;)

Enjoy !

Steve était dans son bureau, tapant son rapport lorsque Joe entra et lui annonça qu'il était temps qu'il rencontre Shelburne. Steve en fût étonné et avant de partir il essaya de joindre l'homme qui partageait sa vie mais il ne réussi qu'à tomber sur la boite vocal.

-Babe, cette fois-ci je te laisse plus qu'une lettre…Je vais savoir qui est Shelburne, je reviens vite. Rappel-moi. Je t'aime…

Steve et Joe quittèrent le bureau, Steve avait un drôle sentiment.

.O.O.O.

Au même moment, Danny était allé chercher sa fille, il voulait encore profiter des quelques instants qui s'offraient à lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre son Petit Chat, il ne pourrait pas vivre loin de sa petite puce… Il l'observa depuis la voiture, et prit une décision qui changera sûrement leurs vies.

-Salut Rachel…J'voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu me laisses pas le choix…Je suis désolé…

Il raccrocha, conscient que son geste aurait des répercussions énormes, il vit qu'il avait un message de Steve, mais ne l'écouta pas, trop peur de changer d'avis.

-Tu viens mon petit chat ?

-J'arrive Danno !

La fillette courra vers lui, lui sautant dans les bras avant de partir s'installer dans la voiture. Danny fit le tour, débranchant le GPS et laissant son portable sur le muret…Il prit une grande inspiration et monta dans la voiture.

-Où est-ce qu'on va Danno ? Demanda la petite fille en jetant un coup d'œil aux valises que lui et son père avait préparés.

.O.O.O.

-Je suis déjà venu ici.

-Oui, 18 heures après moi.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

-Vous venez pas ?

-Non, tu dois faire ça seul.

Joe partit, Steve souffla un bon coup, sentant que sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant…et frappa à la porte…qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard…

-Maman…Steve n'en revenait pas…sa mère se tenait devant lui, vivante.

-Steven…Mon bébé ! Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sanglotant, tant de bonheur que de tristesse et de confusion.

-Maman…je…je n'arrive pas à y croire…souffla-t-il en la regardant.

-J'ai tellement de choses à t'expliquer Steve…Viens, entre.

La mère et le fils s'installèrent à une table, ne se lâchant pas les mains.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ceci ?

-Pour vous protéger, ta sœur et toi…Après la mort du père de Wo-Fat, ton père et moi savions qu'il allait se venger. En commençant par moi. Alors on a mit ma disparition en place avec ton père et Joe…Puis ils vous à fait quitter le pays…

-Mais…

-Je ne pouvais pas revenir ou vous prévenir avant que Wo-Fat soit hors d'atteinte…Si tu savais comme je suis désolée… Je sais tout ce que vous avez traversé. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

-…Je…tu n'y es pour rien…mais…tu va revenir maintenant ?

-Oui, je rentre avec toi et Joe dès demain.

Fils et mère s'enlacèrent, passant la soirée ensemble, se racontant leurs vies rattrapant le temps perdu. Pourtant Steve trouvait étrange que Danny ne l'ait pas rappelé, et il commençait à s'inquiéter un peu…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Steve ?

-Je…J'attendais un appel.

-Ta fiancée ?

-Euh…non, pas exactement.

-Mais si je peux en croire la lueur dans tes yeux, c'est quelqu'un que tu aimes.

-Oui.

-Alors appel.

Steve sourit avant de sortir, il composa le numéro de Danny mais tomba une fois de plus sur la messagerie…Il téléphona à la maison, mais une fois encore rien…Il sentait vraiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il téléphona à Chin qui décrocha tout de suite.

-Salut patron ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Salut Chin, écoute, je…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, tu pourrais me localiser le portable de Danny ?

-Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Je sais pas…J'ai essayé de le joindre, mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Okay, je te fais ça tout de suite.

-Merci.

Il attendit quelques minutes stressantes avant que Chin reprenne la parole.

-J'ai localisé le portable sur l'île, près de Diamond Head.

-Okay, je te remercie

-Il avait peut-être besoin de faire le point Steve.

-Ouais, je sais. Avec la garde de Grace, c'est pas facile.

-Ouais. T'es ou au fait ?

-Au Japon…avec Joe.

-Shelburne ?

-Shelburne, je rentre demain, avec elle. Comment va Max ?

-Bien, t'en fais pas.

-Okay…

- bon à lundi alors ?

-Oui, oui bon week-end Chin, et encore merci.

-De rien, à plus tard mon frère.

Steve raccrocha et retourna dans la maison, toujours inquiet…Il savait que Danny allait souvent sur ce parking pour se ressourcer et il s'en voulait de ne pas être là pour lui.

.O.O.O.

-Regarde Papa ! C'est trop beau ! S'exclama Grace en montrant une fontaine toute éclairée.

-Oui mon Petit Chat, on va la manger cette pizza ?

-Oui !

Ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant dans le vieux Naples et mangèrent tranquillement, Grace riait, pour elle tout ceci ressemblait à des vacances, mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu sais…Stan va partir…mais, moi je veux pas ! Et je sais que maman elle veut que j'aille avec eux ! J'l'ai entendu parler avec Dark Vador ! J'veux pas Danno ! Tu me laisseras pas hein ? Dit la fillette les larmes aux yeux. Danny était étonné de voir que sa fille avait tout comprit, il l'a prit dans ses bras, lui promettant que jamais ils ne seraient séparés.

-Oui, mais toi tu peux pas partir ! T'as Oncle Steve maintenant !

-Je sais Monkey, je sais…soupira Danny, sentant le poids de la fatigue s'abattre sur lui.

-Oncle Steve, y peux nous aider !

-Non, il ne peut pas…C'est à moi de régler ça.

.O.O.O.

Steve venait de débarquer à nouveau sur l'île avec sa mère et Joe. Chin et Kono étaient venus les accueillir, mais ils avaient des mines graves et plus loin, il vit Rachel et Stan.

-Chin ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ou est Grace ? Est Danny ?

-Steven…Kono posa une main sur son épaule.

-Grace à disparu depuis hier soir…Danny à laissé un message à Rachel. Il a déconné Steve, Rachel et Stan nous laisse 24h pour les retrouver, après ça, ils iront voir la police. Dit franchement Chin.

Steve était en vrai cauchemar, non pas ça…Il aurait du le savoir, savoir que Danny ferait une connerie, sa fille était trop chère à ses yeux. Il se tourna près de sa mère.

-Il faut que je règle ça. Joe va t'emmener à la maison, Mary sera là dès ce soir.

-Bien sûr mon Chéri, va.

Steve la remercia et ils partirent tous les trois au QG.

-On pense que Danny et Grace ont quittés l'île hier soir…Steve, il ne t'a vraiment rien dit ?

-Non ! Non ! Tu sais bien que sinon je t'aurais pas appelé hier soir !

-Je sais, je sais ! Excuse-moi. Bon on a essayé de localiser la voiture, mais il a coupé le GPS.

-Kono, regarde les vols à destination de l'extérieur.

-Okay, et je cherche quoi ?!

-Destination Europe. Danny, Grace et moi on voulait faire un voyage cet été.

-Ok, j'ai plus de 500 passagers Steve !

-Regarde ceux qui ont payé uniquement en liquide, deux billets aux mêmes noms.

-Okay, j'en ai plus qu'une vingtaine.

-Okay, sort moi la liste, il aura prit un faux nom.

Steve regarda la liste et su tout de suite quel pseudonyme avait prit Danny « EKipaMai » de cette expression Danny en avait fait un mot. « Viens à moi ». Oui, oui il allait venir.

-Ils sont à Naples. Prends-moi le premier vol qui arrive ! Dit Steve en partant précipitamment du QG. Il n'en revenait pas ! Danny allait l'entendre ! Alors que Steve avait tout préparé le dossier, lui venait de tout gâcher ! Maintenant ils ne pourraient jamais avoir la garde de Grace en passant devant le juge, pas après un kidnapping ! Il arriva à l'aéroport, Kono lui ayant envoyé son billet.

Steve arriva devant l'hôtel que lui et Danny avait regardé pour leur voyage, il n'eut pas à chercher trop longtemps qu'une tornade brune lui sautait dans les bras.

-Oncle Steve ! T'es venu !

-Oui mon Ange… Ou est papa ?

-Viens ! Il va rien lui arriver dit ?

-Je sais pas ma puce…

-Mais c'est moi qui voulais rester avec lui ! Je veux rester vivre avec vous ! Je veux pas partir !

-Je sais mon Ange, je sais.

Steve s'était approché de Danny qui était assis dans le salon, il avait les yeux rouge, la mine fatiguée, Steve sentit sa colère s'évaporer, il passa une main dans la nuque de Danny, qui releva la tête.

-Je suis désolé ! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ! Danny laissa ses larmes couler avant de se relever pour répondre à l'étreinte de Steve et Grace, ils restèrent comme ça un moment, avant de se séparer.

-Ca va aller, Babe, mais il faut que l'on rentre…

-Je sais.

-Non ! Cria la petite. Je veux pas !

-Grace, écoute-moi ma puce. On va rentrer parce que ta mère t'attend mais je te promets que papa et moi, on fera tout pour que tu reste avec nous.

-C'est promis?

-Je te le promets ma puce. On restera tous les trois. Annonça Steve avec force en les serrant tous les deux contre lui. Je vous aime tant…

Fin.

Et voilà, un petit O.S qui m'a prit en regardant le dernier épisode, parce que Danny m'a vraiment fichu la trouille !

Je vous le poste juste avant de partir en vacance, c'est-à-dire demain… :D

Bises à tous et toutes !

Bon, comme je suis gentille (*Mine de petit ange*) Je vous ai écrit une suite ! :D

Ils attendaient tous que le juge rende son verdict. Après l'incident, Rachel avait refusée tout droit de visite et de garde à Danny, mais celui-ci ne c'était pas laissé faire, il avait menacé de saisir la justice et surtout de ne pas hésiter à utiliser toutes ses connaissances, bien que ceci ne lui plaisait guère, Grace était devenue infernale avec sa mère, bien décidée à rester vivre avec son père.

Alors ce matin, les deux couples attendaient plus ou moins patiemment. Danny avait un très bon dossier, des revenus suffisant, une maison, un conjoint, bref, pour l'état il avait une vie toute à fait équilibrée. Et bien qu'il ait un métier prenant et risqué, ils savaient qu'ils avaient l'avantage. Stan et Rachel étant souvent en voyage, cela pouvait facilement perturber Grace. Mais le plus important était que le juge avait demandé à parler à la fillette seule, décrètent qu'elle était assez grande pour savoir avec qui elle voudrait vivre.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici Grace ?

-Oui. Pour dire chez qui je veux vivre.

-C'est ça. Je vais te poser quelques questions sur ta famille, d'accord ? Grace hocha la tête. Alors, est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec le mari de ta maman, Stan ?

-Oui, ça va. Il est gentil, mais il veut prendre la place de mon papa. Il essaie de lui ressembler, mais personne peut ressembler à Danno. Sourit la fillette.

-Danno, c'est ton papa, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, il vit avec Steve. Depuis longtemps maintenant ! Avant, quand on est venu sur l'île, Papa il était malheureux. Et puis il a rencontré Oncle Steve et maintenant il est toujours content !

-Et ça ne t'as pas fait étrange de voir ton papa avec Steve ?

-Bah, non. Au début, ils étaient comme Clara et moi. Les meilleurs amis. Et puis Danno il est partit habiter dans la maison sur la plage. Et puis un soir, j'ai entendu qu'ils parlaient sur la terrasse. Papa disait qu'il avait peur de me dire que Steve et lui ils étaient amoureux. Et Steve lui à répondu qu'ils attendraient encore. Mais moi j'étais contente que mon papa soit amoureux, c'est comme dans les histoires. Alors le lendemain, j'ai fais un dessin dans le sable, Steve et Danno se tenaient la main. Papa il à presque pleuré, et il m'a dit plein de fois qu'il m'aimait et après on c'est tous fait un câlin. Sourit Grace au souvenir de ce beau dimanche qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

-Et comment l'a prit ta maman ?

-Elle était pas contente ! J'ai pas vu papa pendant longtemps après ça…Et un jour en sortant de l'école, le chauffeur de maman était pas là, alors j'ai appelé Danno mais il répondait pas, du coup j'ai appelé Steve et il est venu me chercher, il m'a dit que papa avait cassé son téléphone et qu'il parlait avec un méchant. Le soir, papa et maman se sont disputés, et après j'ai pu aller chez papa tous les week-ends.

-Je vois…Donc, tu saurais me dire chez qui tu veux vivre ?

-Oui, chez papa et Oncle Steve ! Je sas qu'ils font un métier dangereux, mais quand je suis à la maison de la plage, je me sens bien. Alors que chez maman et Stan, c'est bizarre. Et puis avec papa et Steve, on s'amuse bien, Steve il m'apprend pleins de choses à faire contre les garçons, mais il a dit qu'il fallait pas le dire à Danno, sinon il serait pas content ! Rit la petite fille en pensant aux cours de « self défense » que lui donnait Steve dès que Danny était absent.

-Donc, tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui. C'était un oui ferme, il était rare qu'il entende des enfants aussi sûr d'eux. Je veux rester avec Papa, Steve, tonton Chin, tata Kono, et puis il y a aussi Komekona et Joe ! Et puis il y a la maman de Steve aussi ! Débita la petite fille sous le regard bienveillant du juge qui jeta un coup d'œil au cadre posé sur son bureau où trônait une photo de sa propre famille, avec ses frères et sœurs, neveux et nièces, mais surtout, les deux hommes qui l'avait élevé, coûte que coûte…

* * *

_Et voilà un petit O.S sur une série dont j'suis vraiment fan ! _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !  
_

_Bises Ad'.  
_


End file.
